Modern internal combustion engines typically operate either on the spark ignition principle, or on the compression ignition principle. In both cases, reciprocating pistons undergo a combustion cycle comprising intake, compression, power and exhaust strokes within respective cylinders of the engine. The reciprocating motion of the piston is driven on the power stroke by the rapid expansion of combusting gases within a combustion chamber of the cylinder.